The Death of a Hero
by M. L. Ayala
Summary: Set about 2 years after Lya's Story, Link and his beloved have a misunderstanding that leaves her searching for a way to get him back, while fighting off a smitten Ganondorf, jealous Zelda, and a new threat to Hyrule. Don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this...
1. Goodbye, My Suicidal Hero

Hey everyone!

This is the sequel to one of my other fics, _Lya's Story_. You don't have to read it to understand this story, though. For those of you who have read _Lya's Story_, I feel that it's only fair to warn you, this story has a very different tone. That's mostly because this story was actually written about two years before I started _Lya's Story_, and I wasn't taking this story very seriously. It's meant to get some laughs, eye rolls, and a few "Ugh, I can't believe this is happening" type comments.

So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**WARNING:** this story is the result of a middle-schooler who needed to channel her emotions and decided to try to entertain her younger relatives at the same time.

**Chapter 1**

**Good-bye, My Suicidal Hero**

Link – Oh Lya, you're even prettier under the light of the moon.

Lya – Why thank you, my wonderful hero, you are soooooooo amazing.

Link – My darling, the past three years have been miraculous compared to the rest of my life. I'm so glad that you fell through that portal into Hyrule.

Lya – Link, the past three years have been wonderful, but . . .

Link – But what? Is there someone else? Who is it? I will slice him to pieces!

Lya – No! There's no one . . .

Link – Lya, I will not let you go, you are the only one for me! Before, before I had Zelda, Ilia, Malon, and Saria, and I had thought they were enough. But then I met you!

Tell me who he is!

Lya – Don't harm him! Sora never did anything to you!

Link – Sora! That mangy little bug-eyed key-blading . . .

Lya – My god you, you, you little skirt wearing idiot!

Link – It's not a skirt, it's a TUNIC!

Lya – Whatever. Look, there's nothing . . .

Link – Don't you dare tell me that there's nothing going on between you two. You've broken my heart. I'm going to jump off the Castle Tower.

Lya – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link throws himself off the roof before Lya reaches him.

Lya – Link! I LOVE YOU! (as he falls)

Link – I don't want to die anymore! Save me Lya! (He hits the ground dead)

* * *

><p>AN: so... really stupid opening. This was never supposed to become a full-fledged story when it was started, it was more of a competition with one of my friends to see who could come up with the most ridiculous story... It does get better though! I promise!


	2. What Are Princesses Good For?

**Chapter 2**

**What Are Princesses Good For?**

Lya – Zelda! Princess Zelda! I need you now! It's an emergency!

Zelda – Don't bother me.

Lya – But I need you this instant.

Zelda – Get Link to handle it.

Lya – But . . .

Zelda – Lya, Link is just as capable as I am to handle any situation. You can leave now. Really, I need to get to my five-o'clock sorcery and magic class. I really need to improve.

Lya – Fine, just come and revive him and I'll never bother you ever again. (starting to cry)

Zelda – Silly, I don't revive people. That's what Link does.

Lya – but Link is dead you bubble-headed jerk of a princess.

Zelda – Well then, I think you have a problem. Did anyone see him die?

Lya – No! It was only me!

Zelda – OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH . . . Well deary, (backing away slowly) I don't know if I can help you. If you can prove that it was an accident then I'll help you**.** I'll see what I can do. If not, you might have a nice time in the dungeon.

Lya – Excuse me, but I just happened to, oh, I don't know, LOVE HIM!

Zelda – Really? Then what was that whole thing with Sora?

Lya – OMG! That whole thing was just like five minutes when Link and I were broken up.

Zelda – Then what are those daily E-mails/love letters that he sends you?

Lya – YOU READ MY E-MAIL?

Zelda – I've been scanning it for the past two years, since you and Link first went out.

Lya – WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?

Zelda – I loved Link once, then we went our separate ways, but I still care about him. I don't want him to get hurt.

Lya – WELL IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT DON'T YA THINK? He's dead for goodness sakes! He can't get any more hurt than that.

Zelda – Well, if you can prove that it was suicide, and not murder, you won't be able to, but if you can, then I'll forgive you.

Lya – You forgive me? I didn't do anything! I will forgive YOU! How can I prove that it was a suicide when I was the only witness?

Zelda – You could find a way to revive Link, and then he'll tell me what I need to know.

Lya – I don't know anyone who is powerful enough to revive people.

Zelda – You're right. The only ones with enough power are Ganondorf and Zant. HA! They'll never help you, they hate Link. You're screwed.

Lya – Not yet, I'm not.


	3. GoodForNothing Fairies

**Chapter 3**

**Good-For-Nothing Fairies**

Lya – Do you know anyone other than Link who has the power to revive someone?

Saria – No one can revive a person except Link. Not even a Great Fairy has that power.

Lya – Thanks. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Now for plan B.

Lya – (standing in front of Ganondorf's castle) I really don't like this plan.

Navi – Well, Zelda only gave you two weeks to prove that you're innocent. And they're almost up.

Lya – Yeah. Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for that. I know you convinced her to give me more time. There is no way I could have done all this in two hours.

Navi – No problem.

Lya – By the way, why have you been helping me? Everyone else who knows about it stays as far away from me as possible.

Navi – I know that you didn't do it. You're a good girl, just like he said. Link told me a lot about you. Zelda thinks that you brain-washed him.

Lya – How could I have done that? You need magic to do that.

Navi – Whenever anyone comes to Hyrule from a different place, if they stay for a long period of time, they get their own types of magic. It's small, usually. But if someone with the right personality comes, they tend to get more magic than is usual.

Lya – Why didn't anyone tell me about that before?

Navi – You haven't gained too many people's trust. They think you're up to something really bad.

Lya – Wonderful. Let's just get this over with.

Navi – How are you going to get Ganondorf to help you?

Lya – Didn't I tell you? I'm not going to ask Ganondorf. Vaati took over this castle a few days ago. That's the only reason that I decided to come here.

Navi – ARE YOU INSANE! Vaati is ten times worse than Ganondorf.

Lya – True. But since Ganondorf has been forced to serve his new "king" I think he will be more than willing to revive the only person who is capable of defeating Vaati. You know that Link will kill him once he finds out that Vaati is back.

Navi – Okay. But here's the real question. Why would Ganondorf revive the only person who can defeat him? You know that the minute that Link is done with Vaati he'll turn on Ganondorf.

Lya – Well, I won't guarantee his safety, and he will be free of Vaati, for the last five minutes of his life. I think it'll work.

Navi – Fine. Have fun.

Lya – Wait, YOU'RE LEAVING? YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I NEED YOU!

Navi – Bye-bye now, hope it ends well.

Lya – Good-for-nothing fairy.


	4. He Never Told Anyone About Me

Looking at this now, I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Although I can say that it was kind of therapeutic at the time...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**He Never Told Anyone About Me**

Lya sneaks through the halls, avoiding detection. She finds a database at the end of a hallway.

Lya – Okay, this should be able to tell me where Ganondorf is. (looking at the map) Oh, great. This Castle is huge. It took me a half hour to get here from the stairs. Vaati must be in one of those bigger rooms, on the opposite side of the castle.

Navi – Hey! I brought you some help!

Lya – Navi! You're back! What help?

Navi – Lya, say hello to Aryll. She is Link's sister.

Lya – Link has a sister?

Navi – Yeah. Didn't he tell you about her?

Aryll – My big brother tends to forget to tell his "girlfriends" about me. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because he thinks it will affect his relationship with them. He's only had about 5 or 6 or 20-something girlfriends over the past five years.

Lya – what?

Aryll – Yeah, he's dated like, 24 girls, not including you. He's been a baaaaaaaaaaaad boy. But you gotta admit he's got a cute face.

Lya – Ummmmmmmm, aren't you his sister?

Aryll – What? Can't a girl say that her brother is cute without getting weird looks from other girls?

Lya – It's just a bit strange, that's all. Okay, anyway, back to our current disaster. Where is Ganondorf in this castle? I'd bet just about anything that Vaati is keeping him close by.

Aryll – Link told me that Vaati is really conceited. He thinks he can do anything, defeat anyone. He also thinks that he is invincible.

Lya – That's a pretty bold statement from a guy who was killed by an eleven-year-old.

Navi – Tell me about it.

Aryll – Yeah, well, he's really, really smart. He's learned a lot since then. I don't think three amateurs are going to be able to do anything to him.

Lya – Who said we're going to do anything to him? (grinning wickedly)


	5. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 5**

**Desperate Measures**

Ganondorf – I shall not be in this prison for much longer. And when I break out, I will get my revenge! I will kill Vaati and Zant both! That faithless little . . . What?

(bars in ceiling outside G's cell fall; Lya is lowered in a climbing harness)

Lya – (looks up) Hey! We found him! (looks down at Ganondorf) Wow, you're even uglier in person.

Ganondorf – Grrrrrrrrrrr

Lya – I, I mean, I'm glad we've finally found you. We need your help. It should break you free from Vaati, too.

Ganondorf – Oh really? What is it, brat?

Lya – (looking up and rolling her eyes) Why me? Look, here's the deal. You need to revive Link for me, then he'll kill Vaati, and you'll be free. See, easy.

Ganondorf – Hold on there, chic. I'm not stupid. What's to keep Link from attacking me when he's finished with Vaati? And who said that I want him to take care of Vaati?

Lya – Link is the only one who can kill Vaati, and you know it. You have to face it. You have no other choice.

Ganondorf – Oh, really? I guess you're right. But I want something else from you.

Lya – Ummmmmmmm, what exactly do you want in exchange?

Ganondorf – I want you.

Lya – EXCUSE ME?

Ganondorf – Should I explain more? I want you to marry me. That's the only way that I'll help you. I know that Link was going to propose to you before he committed suicide. I watched the whole scene. Actually, this is the one topic that he and I agree on. You are gorgeous.

Lya - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ? Is that the ONLY way that you'll revive him? Fine. But first, poke out one of your eyes, grow a horn on your head, then, shave your head, grow wings, and turn purple! Then I might say I Do.

Ganondorf – Okay, hold on! (he does what she said)

Lya – (Staring at him) I wasn't being serious, you know.

Vaati – (from the shadows in a corner) Oh, how touching. Beauty and the Beast. Too bad that this will be you're last moments of life!

Ganondorf – Wait a minute, who's the beauty, and who's the beast?

Vaati – You really have to ask? Boy, you're dumber than I thought. Prepare to be blasted into oblivion by my awesome wind powers!

Lya – Oh boy. Hey Ganondorf! If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you revive Link right now!

Ganondorf – Do you have his body with you?

Lya – Why would I be lugging his dead body around with me this whole journey? He's heavy!

Ganondorf – Sorry, then! Can't help you!

Navi – Here Lya! I'll warp his body here to you! Keep Vaati busy for a minute!

Lya – How am I supposed to do that?

Aryll – Here! I'll distract him! (starts batting her eyes at Vaati) Oh dear sir Vaati! Please sir! I have a deal to make with you! If you leave them be for a minute, I'll give you a kiss!

Vaati – Why would I want a kiss from you? The only person who I would accept a kiss from is Princess Zelda!

Aryll – Well, Princess Zelda and I look very similar! You could pretend that I'm her!

Vaati - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay.

Navi – Here Lya! Here's Link's body! Hurry hurry!

Lya – Hurry up! Come on!

Ganondorf – I forgot the words for the spell.

Lya, Aryll, and Navi – WHAT?

Ganondorf – Oh, yeah! Tingle-tingle-koolo-limpa!

Lya, Aryll, and Navi – what?

Ganondorf – Didn't you know that Tingle's words revive people?

Lya, Aryll, and Navi - . . . . . . . . . . . . no.

Link – (cough, cough, gag) Where am I?

Lya, Aryll, Navi, and Ganondorf – JUST KILL VAATI!

Link – Ooookay. (He turns to Vaati) Did you really think that you could come back into Hyrule while I'm still here?

Vaati – You were dead when I came back. That's the only reason that I decided to come here.

Link – Well, now I'll kill you again like I did when I was eleven!

Vaati – That was a mistake back then! You'll never kill me now!

(10 seconds later) Vaati's dead body lies on the floor

Ganondorf – (riiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiing) Everybody shut-up! It might be my mother! (opens phone) Hello Mummsies. I've been a good boy! Nooooooooo! I haven't tried to take over Hyrule lately! Oh Mummsies PLEASE don't take away my action figures! Especially my new ones! My figures of Mario and Luigi are my favorites! Oh! And I beg you! Don't throw out my Princess Z. doll! (sees everyone giving him freaky looks) Mummsies, I have to go. I'm in the middle of a very important situation; I'm getting married! And, I changed my look for my new gal. I have to go, bye.

Mother – Okay Ganny, have a nice wedding! I LOVE YOU!

Ganondorf – I love you too. Bye.

Link – (looking at Ganondorf) WHAT is THAT? It looks like a . . . (music starts)

Link – "One-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater . . . sure looks strange to me"

Lya, Aryll, and Navi – Oh . . . my . . . god. You can sing!

Link – Duh.

Lya, Aryll, and Navi – Wow.

Ganondorf – What are you talking about? He can't sing! That was horrible! You didn't really like that did you?

Lya – Well he's better than Brittany Spears, so we're not complaining. (Navi starts laughing)

Aryll – Yeah. Anyway, let's just get outta here. This place is creepy.

Lya - Totally. Let's go. Bye Ganondorf.

Ganondorf – OH NO YOU DON'T!

Lya – RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Everyone takes off, leaving Ganondorf far behind.

Ganondorf – You're not getting away that easily. (pulls out phone) Zant my boy, you're up for a promotion. Catch them! Or else.

Zant – Of course, my god.


	6. Interrogation

**Chapter 6**

**Interrogation**

The group has been running for about a half hour or so, and are on another side of the castle where they think they are safe for the moment.

Link – Alright. Lya you have some explaining to do.

Lya – You have NO idea.

Link – Yeah I bet. First question: Do you love me or not?

They all turn and stare at her.

Lya – Ask me again when we're alone. Next question.

Link – What do you know about Ganondorf getting married? Do you have anything to do with it? (getting in Lya's face) No Lies.

Lya – (getting an attitude) Okay, listen up, buddy. I have been working my butt off for the past two weeks looking for a way to bring you back to life! Zelda thinks that I killed you, if I go back without you alive she'll have me beheaded for murder; because you decided to go all suicidal on me before I could explain anything. I finally made it here, made a very stupid deal with Ganondorf to bring you back, and here you are! Now I have to marry that freak because he brought you back to life and that was our deal.

Link – you're going to marry him? Why?

Lya – WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!

Aryll – He stopped listening the minute you mentioned marriage.

Link – What are you doing here Aryll?

Aryll – Helping to save your miserable life. Now, do you have anymore questions for her?

Link – Yeah. WHY?

Navi – To save you, you dork! Didn't you hear her say that?

Link – Lya?

Lya – (disgusted) Leave me alone right now. Let's just get out of here

Aryll – Hurry up then.


	7. Now Do You Believe?

Avril555: Thanks for the reviews! Your reaction sounds a lot like my best friend's when she read this. She was laughing so much that her family wanted to read it to see what was so funny, but she told them that they wouldn't understand it, hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Now Do You Believe?**

Back at Hyrule Castle:

Zelda – LINK! You're alive! I'm so happy you're okay!

Lya – See. I brought him back. Now he can tell you I didn't kill him.

Link – Actually . . .

Lya – (turning to face him) "Actually"? What do you mean "actually"?

Link – Sorry, I kinda spaced out there.

Zelda and Lya – Riiiiiiiiight.

Link – She didn't kill me Zelda, I jumped off the roof.

Zelda – (sigh) alright she's free to go then.

Voice – Not so fast.

All turn and look at the speaker. His fish shaped helmet and his black and iridescent blue clothes gave off an eerie glow.

Link, and Zelda – Zant!

Zant – Ha ha ha! Now I have you girl! (gestures at Lya, as he lifts her off the ground using his magic) my god will be very pleased!

Link – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lya – (screams) LINK!

Zant and Lya disappear.

Link – (turning on Zelda) We have to get her back!

Zelda – be my guest. She's not my concern. Now where is that manicurist? She's an hour late!

Link - (just stares at her in disbelief) How can you just sit here and do nothing? I need your help!

Zelda – I don't see any profit in it for me.

Link – Fine! What do you want!

Zelda – Oh, I don't know. Maybe a wedding.

Link – A wedding?

Zelda – Yes.

Link – I can't do anything about that unless . . . holy stalfos! NO I WILL NOT!

Zelda – Then I guess I can't help you.

Link – FINE! I'll go by myself! I can't believe you even tried that anyway.

Zelda – Go and get your little girlfriend then. But don't you dare expect any support from me!

Link – I won't! I don't even want it anymore. (he turns and leaves)

Zelda – (yelling at his back) You may not want it, but you'll need it! You'll be sorry!


	8. Goodbye Ganondorf

**Chapter 8**

**Good-Bye Ganondorf**

Ganondorf – So you thought that you could escape your promise, did you?

Lya – Well it was worth a try.

Ganondorf – You are a pathetic excuse for a woman. You have no compassion what so ever! I can't believe that I've fallen for you.

Lya – I can't believe it either. So I'll tell you what we'll do: You let me go; I run off; you forget about me; we all live happily ever after. Deal?

Ganondorf – Let me think about it. WHAT AM I SAYING! NO I WON'T LET YOU GO! I absolutely refuse! You will be my wife or else I'll (RIIIIING, riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing) Hold on. (answers phone) Yes.

Zant – Hey god, can we like, talk over lunch or something, I wanna make a deal with you.

Ganondorf – Not right now.

Zant – Aaaawww, come on, I brought you the girl, can't I get a reward?

Ganondorf – NO!

Zant – Why not?

Ganondorf – BECAUSE I SAID NO!

Zant – Midna gave me rewards when I served her.

Ganondorf – Well you're not working for Midna now, are you? GET BACK TO WORK!

Zant – As you wish, god.

Lya – He is so pathetic. Actually, you both are.

Ganondorf – Watch yourself girl. You're walking a fine line right now.

Lya – yeah I know. On the one side, there's you, in all your green and orange ugliness, [by the way, how did you change back so fast?] and on the other side, there's Link, ready to wage war with anyone just to get a kiss from me. Who do you think I'd rather be with?

Ganondorf – (grabbing her by the neck) I told you to watch yourself! Now you'll pay!

Link crashes through the window

Link – Hold on G. That's my girl that you got there, and I want her back!

Lya – Finally!

Ganondorf – (dropping Lya) So you think that you can take me do you? Well we'll just see about that!

Half an hour later:

Ganondorf's body lies on the floor.

Lya – Are you all right Link?

Link – (breathing hard) I'm fine, now that I have you back.

Lya – You were great just now. Well, you're always great.

Link – Thanks. Let's just get back to the castle for now, okay? Epona's out front.

Lya – Just one last thing. (kisses him on the cheek) okay let's go.

Link – (stunned into silence)


	9. Five Peaceful Minutes

**Chapter 9**

**Five Peaceful Minutes**

Back at Hyrule Castle:

Lya and Link are walking through the gardens outside. Zelda, Aryll, and Navi are inside arguing.

Lya – Well, that was some adventure out there we had. Don't you think so, my totally awesome hero?

Link – Yeah, definitely. What are those three arguing about? I can hear them all the way out here.

Lya – Something stupid I'm sure. But you never know. Maybe for once it's something worth talking about. Let's go see!

Link – (grabbing Lya's hand) Wait a sec. The other day I asked you a question, and you never answered me. Do you love me or not?

Lya – Weeeell, I don't really know. Sora has made some interesting offers.

Link – SORA!

Lya – (laughing) Just kidding! Good grief you are touchy.

They're close enough to hear Aryll, Navi, and Zelda now.

Navi – I love Link more than you do!

Zelda – NO you don't. Because I love him more than anyone!

Aryll – He's my brother!

Zelda – What has that got to do with anything!

Aryll – I know him better than you two do. And I know that he loves both of you. But he only loves you like sisters. He loves Lya more than anyone. And I think she loves him more than the two of you put together. SO PUT A SOCK IN IT!

Lya – I don't think we missed much.

Aryll, Navi, and Zelda – Aaahh! What are you doing here?

Link – Just passing through.

Aryll, Navi, and Zelda – Sure you are.

Navi - Do you two have any news that you would like to tell us?

Link – Shut up Navi! I haven't asked her yet!

Navi – Oops.

Lya – What news? Ask me what?

Link – Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Lya – Uh-huh. Sure.

Link – I'm serious! It's nothing.

Lya – Whatever. Hey, I was thinking –

Zelda and Navi – OH NO!

Lya – Seriously you guys! That's so babyish! I was thinking that we haven't had a party in a while. Why don't we set one up for tomorrow night?

Zelda – I love that idea!

Aryll – So do I!

Navi – And just think Link, that's the perfect time for you to ask her (Link captures Navi in his hands so no one can hear her.)

Lya – (watching Link) I guess it's set then.


	10. Sparklers, Horses, and Dorks

**Chapter 10**

**Sparklers, Horses, and Dorks**

Next Night:

All of their friends are there dancing and having a good time

Lya – Hey everybody! I've got sparklers!

Link – SPARKLERS! GIVE ME ONE!

Lya – Easy there big boy. (hands him one)

Malon – You shouldn't have done that.

Lya – Why not?

Link starts screaming and run in circles with his hat on fire from the sparkler.

Malon – That's why.

Lya – Great Tektites, when will he ever grow up? Hey Zel, throw me a water bottle will ya?

Zelda – Ooh, sparklers?

Lya – Yeah.

Lya pours the water on Link's hat, putting out the fire.

Link – You saved my life again!

Lya – Gimme that sparkler before you kill somebody. (snatches it away from him)

Later in the evening:

Link – Hey! Let's have a horse race!

Aryll – Where?

Link – Around the gardens!

Zelda – It's too dark to see.

Malon – Yeah, it's impossible to see the ground it's so dark out there.

Lya – You could light torches around the gardens.

Zelda – Still, it's not safe.

Link – Chicken.

Zelda – Oh no you didn't!

Malon – Oh yes he did! Come on let's saddle up!

Zelda – I'm so in.

Link – Good. I've been needing some new competition.

Lya goes and sets up the course while Link, Zelda, and Malon get ready.

Lya – Alright then. It's a pretty simple course. Two laps around the gardens' outer paths. Just follow the torches. Ready. Set. RIDE!

They take off around the course. During the second lap, Link is in front, with Malon and Zelda riding neck-and-neck behind him.

Saria – (jumping out from behind a statue right in front of Link and Epona) Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!

Epona rears and spins around, bumping into Malon and Zelda's horses. She bucks, throwing Link over a hedge into a fountain.

Lya – SARIA! Why'd you do that!

Malon – You could have killed us!

Zelda – Link are you okay?

Link – (limping around the corner) I guess so.

Lya – Okay, everyone back to the castle. (glaring at Link) No more stupid ideas.

Link – It wasn't really that stupid. If it had been, you wouldn't have helped.

Lya – Don't talk to me anymore tonight.

Link – But I –

Lya – No buts. Don't talk to me. You've been acting like a kid all night long.

Navi – Maybe that's because he wants to get rid of all his childishness before he asks you to –

Link – SHUT UP NAVI!

Navi – You don't have to be so mean about it.

Lya – (watching them both with interest) Navi, darling, what exactly is it that he wants to ask me, again? I don't think he's ever given you the chance to finish telling me.

Navi – Well, (notices Link glaring at her) hee hee. Um, I think he was going to ask you to, um, kiss him?

Link – (nodding) yeah that was it. Nothing else.

Lya – Sure.

Two hours later:

Everyone's getting ready to go home.

Link – Lya, will you come walk around the gardens with me? I want to ask you something.

Lya – No I will not walk around the gardens with you. I'm staying right here.

Link – Please. It'll only take a minute. I just want to ask you something.

Lya – If you want to ask me something, ask me right now. I'm not leaving just for you to ask me another dumb question. Do you remember what happened last time that you told me you wanted to ask me something in the gardens at night? You ended up flying off the castle roof and dying. I'd rather not repeat that experience.

Link – But that's not going to happen this time!

Lya – I don't care. Ask me here or don't ask me at all.

Link – But I didn't want to ask you while there were other people around.

Lya – Why not?

Link - . . . . . . . . Just because.

Lya – You're being such a dork right now. You've been acting so stupid all night.

Aryll – (walking up behind Lya) He always acts stupid when he's nervous.

Lya – That's interesting.

Aryll – (whispering to Lya) Just go with him and see what he wants.

Lya – Fine.


	11. Deja Vu

**Chapter 11**

**DÈJÁ VU**

Out in the gardens:

Link – Oh Lya, you're even prettier under the light of the moon.

Lya – Why thank you my – hold up! I'm experiencing a severe case of DÈJÁ VU! This is not good!

Link – Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm just having a little trouble figuring out what to say.

Lya – (sigh) Okay, okay. What is it that you want to ask me?

Link – Well, I wanted to know . . . that is, I've been meaning to ask you . . . oh what the heck. Lya, will you –

Zant – YOU KILLED MY GOD!

Link – Perfect timing, as always. Zant, ol' boy, how ya doing?

Zant – YOU KILLED MY GOD!

Link - he wasn't a god! You should be glad he's gone. Now you're free to do whatever you want! So could you just scurry off for a minute; I need to ask her something.

Zant – YOU KILLED MY GOD AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Lya – Oh sweet Keese, Link, let me handle this okay?

Link – Just be careful.

Lya – (grinning) I always am! Hey Zanty! Listen up here!

Zant – DON'T CALL ME ZANTY YOU MURDERERS! YOU KILLED MY GOD AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Lya – This is going to be harder than I thought. JUST LISTEN! Your "god" was a murderer, kidnapper, and a thief! You should be glad that you're not associated with him anymore.

Link – Nice going, especially since HE IS ALL OF THOSE THINGS TOO! Do you honestly think that he will care?

Lya – It's worth a try.

Zant – YOU KILLED MY GOD AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Lya – We understand that. Do you have anything else that you would like to tell us?

Link – I doubt it. He's a total mental case. I mean, complete lunatic. He's got the crazy dance and everything else.

Lya – Yeah, I kinda figured that out.

Zant – YOU KILLED MY GOD AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!

Link – Great Tektites, that's annoying. Okay, I think I'll just end this (raising his sword)

Zant – HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I HAVE YOU! YOU SHALL PAY!

Lya – LINK LOOK OUT!

Link – What? (Zant's sword goes straight through his chest)

Zant – REVENGE!

Lya – LINK!

Link – Lya, I love you.

Lya – I love you, too. You're going to be fine now, you hear me? Fine. Just please, please don't die!

Link – I'm sorry. (he dies)

Lya – (sobbing) no, no, you can't die! Not again! Please don't be gone! Oh please!


	12. What's Up With Zelda?

**Chapter 12**

**What's up with Zelda?**

Hyrule Castle Throne Room:

Zelda – (dressed in black) I . . . (sniff sniff) I know it wasn't your fault . . . (sniff) this time.

Aryll – Oh that's nice Zelda. Make her feel even worse, why don't ya! Don't listen to her, Lya, darling, it'll be all right. You'll see.

Lya – (sobbing) It can never be all right.

Aryll – I guess not. But don't give up just yet. He's gotten out of tighter spots before.

Zelda – He's never come back from being dead by himself before. Why should it be different now? We've all got to face it. HE'S GONE! (she and Lya start sobbing again)

Aryll – (staring at Zelda in disgust) Nice going, _Your Highness. _You're just jealous because he loved her, not you! Oh Lya, hon, stop crying like that! You sound like a banshee! Poor dear. Please don't cry like that!

Lya – You don't understand Aryll! You didn't see the way that he looked at me before he died! You didn't hear how he said good-bye! You have no idea what it was like! (sobs harder)

Zelda – If he hadn't gone out in the gardens with you, he wouldn't have died.

Aryll – ZELDA!

Zelda – What? It's true.

Aryll – NO ZELDA, it's NOT true. Oh Lya, don't listen to her! (Lya runs out bawling) Nice job Princess.

Zelda – Well don't blame me for her problems. Everyone knows that she has issues with reality.

Aryll – I think you're the one with reality issues! You just can't accept the fact that he liked anyone better than you. You know you are Zelda! You're a ROYAL PAIN! (stalks out)

Zelda – Well I never . . .

In Link's Room:

Aryll – (coming in) Lya, look, you shouldn't listen to anything that Princess Zelda tells you. She's just jealous because she could never get Link to love her the way that he loves you. (noticing Lya in the middle of maps and charts strewn across the floor) What are you doing?

Lya – Aryll, I know what I have to do to bring him back. It was so obvious. I can't believe that I didn't think of it before. I just need to find a fairy, and release it right next to Link! It's perfect! Flawless!

Aryll – Obviously no one has told you about the way fairies powers really work.

Lya – What do you mean?

Aryll – Fairies can't bring people back from the dead, not really. If someone is carrying a fairy, and then only have tiniest spark of life left, and I mean tiny, then the fairy will restore their health, before they die. They can't do anything if the person is already dead, but it was a good plan.

Lya – Actually, I was worried about something like that happening, which is why I have all of this stuff out (gesturing at the maps and charts) I've been seeing what other possibilities we have.

Aryll – Yeah since Tingle's words didn't work when I tried them, we need something totally new.

Lya – You tried Tingle's words? (Aryll nods; Lya bursts out laughing) I'm sorry, but that's just so funny. Ganondorf must've lied about that, which is kinda weird if you ask me. Well, I've gone over every possibility, and the only one left is that we need to find someone else to bring him back.

Aryll – Zant's the only one left in Hyrule who has that power.

Lya – What about someone outside of Hyrule? Someone from another Realm.


	13. The Return of the Twili

**Chapter 13**

**The Return of the Twili**

Twilight Realm – Castle Throne Room

Twili Guard 1 – Queen Midna, we have received word from one of our scouts in the Light Realm. Zant has returned to Hyrule. We believe that he was raised from death by the Dark Lord Ganondorf.

Queen Midna – Of course he was, but how did Ganondorf revive?

Twili Guard 2 – Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Another scout reported that Ganondorf was killed.

Midna – By whom?

Twili Guard 1 – We're not sure. All we have to go on are rumors.

Midna – (sarcastically) And what are the rumors?

Twili Guard 2 – He was killed by Time.

Midna – That's stupid.

Twili Guard 1 – Actually, I believe it was the Hero of Time.

Twili Guard 2 – It was not!

Midna – QUIET! So it was Link, huh?

Twili Guard 2 – No, madam, he said the "Hero of Time."

Midna – Yeah! That's Link!

Twili Guard 1 – The other rumor was that the Hero of Time died shortly afterwards. I believe it was Zant who killed him.

Midna – (sharp intake of breath) what?

Twili Guard 2 – Yup. He's dead as a doornail. (Twili Guard 1 smacks him)

Twili Guard 1 – Nice going.

Twili Guard 2 – Hehe, oops.

Midna – You can go now.

Twili Guard 1 and 2 – Yes, your majesty.

Midna – (turning to the attendant next to her) Have them assemble a battalion of our best soldiers. I must return to the Light Realm.

Attendant – Yes, Queen Midna.


	14. Missing Sages

**Chapter 14**

**Missing Sages**

The Gerudo Desert - Arbiter's Grounds

Lya – (Gazing at the Twilight Mirror's empty stand) There must be some way to bring it back.

Navi – I think it was completely destroyed. Link never talked about it. I think it was too hard for him, Midna just destroying the only way of reaching her, then leaving like that.

Lya – He never even mentioned her to me.

Navi – I don't know, Lya, I just don't know.

Lya – Look at the structures here. The columns are for the sages, yes? But they're missing something.

Navi – The Sages aren't here!

Lya – Exactly. But, why aren't they here? They're supposed to protect this place.

Navi – There's nothing left to protect here. Maybe they found something that truly needed protection, instead of this crumpling dump.

Lya – That's why they're supposed to protect it. To keep it from looking like this. We need to find them, soon.


	15. The Return of the Mirror

**Chapter 15**

**The Return of the Mirror**

A Desolate Mountain Top in the Snow Peak Ruins:

Sparks fly from a large area, then a bright flash of light, followed by a rumbling. Then everything goes dark for a few minutes. When Light returns, a new structures is mounted on the mountain peak. It looks identically to the one in the Gerudo Desert.

Midna – (standing before it) Welcome to the Arbitrator's Grounds.

Sages – Queen Midna of the Twili, we are honored that you will allow us to guard the Mirror once again.

Midna – I think that you will find it quite to your liking, since it is an almost exact replica of the Arbiter's Grounds. There shouldn't be any danger, since no one knows that it's here. (Sages nod) Lovely, isn't it?

Sages – Indeed.

Midna – All right then, I need to go to Hyrule Castle. So I'll be going.

Sages – What you seek lies not at Hyrule Castle, Midna.

Midna – What do you mean by that?

Sages – If you truly wish to help the Hero of Time, you must join the forces that are already at work.

Midna – And who is that? Princess Zelda I suppose.

Sages – Indeed not, Midna. There are only three who are sincere in saving him. The fairy, Navi, the girl, Aryll, and the most important. Link's beloved, Lya.

Midna – What's so special about her?

Sages – She has suppressed powers. She may be the chosen one.

Midna – We have so many "chosen ones" around here, that could mean anything. I mean, Link was the "chosen one" to defeat Ganondorf, wield the Triforce of Courage and become the Hero of Time; I am the "chosen one" to lead the Twili; Zelda is the "chosen one" to wield the Triforce of Wisdom and to lead the people of Hyrule; even Ganondorf, he was the "chosen one" to wield the Triforce of Power. Do ya understand how it's confusing trying to figure out exactly which "chosen one" _she_ is?

Sages – Point taken. We believe that she may be the chosen one of the Tempests.

Midna – Okay; I have no idea what the Tempests are, except for the fact that their name has something to do with storms.

Sages – That is correct. The Tempests are strange creatures, who can call large, and potentially dangerous storms. However, their other abilities are unknown. They are

terribly moody, the slightest fidget can set them into fits. Their moods change at the drop of a pin, making them extremely unpredictable.

Midna – Interesting. But, exactly how much power do they have?

Sages – We don't know.

Midna – Mental note: don't make her angry.

Sages – It is unlikely that she realizes her situation. The girl has displayed all of the Tempest characteristics, but she may not be the one whom we have been looking for.

Midna – Right.


	16. Tempest in a Teapot

**Chapter 16**

**Tempest in a Teapot**

Navi – Lya, are you okay, I mean, you've been looking a little edgy ever since we left the Gerudo Desert.

Lya – Those monsters back there just got me riled up, is all.

Navi – It was pretty weird how they ran off, after looking you in the eye, (sees Lya glaring at her) I mean that in a good way, ya know. It was kinda cool.

Lya – (stares straight ahead) Whatever.

Navi – Right. Where are we going now?

Lya – (spinning on Navi) I already told you, weren't you listening?

Navi – Of course I was! Don't get in my face like that; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a . . . no, there's no way that that's possible.

Lya – What's not possible!

Navi – (alarmed) It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Lya, don't worry about it, okay? I don't know what I was thinking.

Lya – Tell me.

Navi – You sound like some sort of ghost or something, when you talk like that, it's creepy. (sees Lya's eyes glowing blue-black) Maybe it is true. Look, what I was going to say is that you're acting like a Tempest. It's really not possible, but then again, we ARE in Hyrule. The not possible tends to be reality here.

Lya – What's a Tempest?

Navi – I'm not really sure. All I know is that they act a lot like you are right now, and they can control large storms, sometimes. But that's it.

Lya – (skeptically) Really?

Navi – Why would I lie to you?

Lya – That's what I'd like to know.

Navi – You do realize that you are displaying the most common form of Tempest behavior, right?

Lya – How could I possibly know that!

Navi – (in a troubled tone) Lya, just please, please, be careful, okay?

Lya – Fine, Navi. You really don't have to worry about me, you know.

Navi – (mumbles) Oh yes I do.


	17. Enter the Tempest

**Chapter 17**

**Enter the Tempest**

Midna – (sigh) We've been searching for hours, and we haven't found anything that might lead us to them.

Twili Guard 1 – Well, Your Highness –

Midna – Wait a minute, what are YOU doing here?

Twili Guard 1 – You wanted the best soldiers in the kingdom to come with you.

Midna – If you're the best, then we're in serious trouble.

Twili General – He's my attendant, Queen Midna.

Midna – I didn't know that you were so incompetent, that you needed an attendant.

Twili General – Very funny, Your Majesty. I was about to tell you, that we may have a clue as to where the girl is.

Midna – Which one?

Twili General – The one traveling with the fairy.

Midna – Well go on, where is she!

Twili General – She was spotted heading for the Gerudo Desert two days ago.

Midna – No doubt she was going to the Arbiter's Grounds. Where did she go from there?

Twili General – We're unsure. You see, we were told this by a bar tender, Telma, I believe it was.

Midna – Oh yes, I remember her. So she hasn't seen her since then?

Twili General – No. But a child told us that she saw a young woman with a fairy headed for Lake Hylia earlier this morning. However, the girl was probably just looking for attention.

Midna – You fool! Children here don't make up things like that! Quick! We've got to get there before she leaves!

At Lake Hylia:

Lya – Navi, what are we doing here?

Navi – I don't know! You're the one who said we should come here!

Lya – I did not! I said that maybe we might find some answers up in Zora's Domain, not here!

Navi – Well, if you want to get to Zora's Domain from here, all you have to do is go up river.

Lya – Ha ha, very funny. You know as well as I do that there is no way anyone can swim against that current. Even the Zora's have trouble with it at times.

Navi – I know that. Hey, where is Aryll supposed to be meeting us? She told me that she'd come help us search after she got finished telling her grandmother that Link is dead again.

Lya – She never said anything to me!

Navi – Maybe she just forgot. Don't make a big deal about it.

Lya – (sigh) Yeah, I guess. Who's that up there, Navi?

Navi – I have no idea. Let me go look. (flies away)

On hill above Lake Hylia

Midna – I think that's her.

Twili General – She doesn't look like much.

Midna – Creatures with that power never do. I see the fairy coming, so shut-up.

Navi – Who are you?

Midna – Why don't you tell me who you are first, so I'll know whether or not you need to know who I am.

Navi – My name is Navi, and that girl down there is Lya, okay? Now who are you?

Midna – I'm Midna.

Navi – (gasp) Midna, as in Midna of the Twili, who helped Link defeat Zant and Ganondorf?

Midna – Yes.

Navi – Yeeeeesssssss! We found you we found you we found you! (turning back to Lya and shouting) WE FOUND HER!

Lya – (shouting back) We found who?

Navi – (completely ignoring Lya) We need your help so much right now! All you have to do is –

Midna – Revive Link? I can't. But I think I know someone who might be able to.

Navi – Who?

Midna – Her. (nodding at Lya)

Navi – I'm sorry. For a second there I thought you said Lya could bring him back. Who was it?

Midna – She _can_ bring him back.

Navi – I really don't want to know the answer to this question, but how can she do that?

Midna – I've been doing a little research, and I think that, since she's a Tempest, she has the power to bring him back. She just doesn't know it yet.

Navi – I really don't think that's how it works.

Midna – Of course it does. Now I think it's time that I meet her, if you don't mind.

Navi – Be my guest.


	18. I  AM NOT  A TEMPEST

**Chapter 18**

**I . . . AM NOT . . . A TEMPEST!**

Midna – So you're Lya, huh?

Lya – What do you want, lady?

Midna – (tsking her tongue) You'd better be a good little doggie if you want me to help you! Eee hee hee!

Lya – Doggie? Let's get something straight here, I am not a "doggie."

Midna – That's what you think. Just because you don't look like one now doesn't mean you aren't one. (Grinning) Who knows, Link could turn into a wolf, what would keep you from being able to do the same?

Lya – That's one of the weirdest things I've ever heard anyone say. (tossing her head) It doesn't make a bit of sense.

Midna – Not to you, but to me and your little fairy friend here, it makes perfect sense.

Navi – I have no idea what you're up to Midna, and I really don't want to find out. I'm outta here!

Lya – NAVI! YOU CAN'T GO!

Navi – Watch me. (flies away as fast as she can)

Lya – (enraged) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I NEEDED HER TO HELP ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CHASING OFF MY ONLY HELPER IN THIS WHOLE WORLD!

Midna – I'm just here to help you.

Lya – Yeah right. Look, if you really want to help me, why don't you get me to the Twilight Realm so I can speak to the queen there.

Midna – Oh, I can do better than that.

Lya – (irritated) How so?

Midna – I am the queen of the Twilight Realm. I am Queen Midna of the Twili.

Lya - . . . . . . . WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!

Midna – (sigh) This is not going to be easy. I've been searching for you as well, but we have to hurry if we're going to bring Link back to life.

Lya – Wait, how do you know about that?

Midna – I have . . . scouts, in this world, so that I would know if someone returned here to Hyrule.

Lya – Okay, whatever. What do we need to do?

Midna – You need to embrace the fact that you are a Tempest, and begin to experiment with your powers.

Lya – (her building rage is visible) I . . . AM NOT . . . A TEMPEST! WHAT MAKES EVERYONE THINK THAT! AM I GOING AROUND SCREAMING OR SOMETHING!

Midna – Do you ever stop and listen to yourself? Yes, you are going around screaming at everybody! But your moods have been changing at ever little incident. That's a sure sign of a Tempest. You have to face it. Besides, it could turn out to be a good thing. I met a very interesting person who knew much about the Tempests while I was looking for you. Actually, I think that she might have been one herself, although I had no intention of asking her. She told me that some Tempests have enough power that they can bring people back from the dead. I suspect that it was a Tempest that brought Ganondorf back.

Lya – You mean the Purple People Eater! (snickering)

Midna – What?

Lya – You had to be there to understand.


	19. ChitChat With the Ladies

**Chapter 19**

**Chit-Chat With the Ladies**

Lya – I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. Could you explain it one more time?

Midna – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I've been explaining it for the past half hour! Weren't you paying even one bit of attention?

Lya – Yes but I still don't understand. You're making it sound like Zant is your –

Twili General – BAND OF HORSES AHEAD!

Midna – No! That's not it at all! My relationship with Zant was strictly professional!

Lya – That's what Link said about Ilia. And I know that you know that's not true.

Midna – Well that doesn't mean that Zant and I are –

Twili General – FLOCK OF HELMAROKS AHEAD!

Midna – I mean seriously, why would I even consider being that . . . intimate with him? He's so gross!

Lya – Have you met Link? Honestly, he can be, like, the grossiest person in the universe at times, but I still love him.

Midna – That's different! Look, Lya, there's no way that Zant and I are –

Twili General – DODONGOS AHEAD!

Midna – Oh would you shut up already! We see them!

Twili General – But Queen Midna –

Midna – I don't care! Stop yelling! Lya, there is absolutely no way that Zant and I could possibly be –

Twili General – VOLVAGIA! LAVA DRAGON! RUN!

Midna – (brightening) This would be the perfect opportunity for you to test your abilities!

Lya – I don't think so! I'm not going to fight that thing! Look at it!

Midna – That's nothing compared to some of the things Link and I have gone up against. You should have seen Argorok. Actually, I think that is Argorok.

Lya – I thought he said it was Volvagia.

Midna – Apparently the General had it wrong. Well, are you going to go get him?

Lya – (sigh) I suppose so.

Lya goes out into the field and stares up at the swooping dragon. When she looks back at Midna, her eyes are glowing blue-black.

Lya – I don't know what to do Midna!

Midna – Just focus all of your energy, and aim it at him!

Lya spins back around, and an enormous storm gathers around her; she waves one hand, sending it straight at Argorok. He's slammed into the Cliffside, the disappears.

Midna – That was great Lya! I knew you could do it! Lya! Lya?

As Midna watches, Lya begins to fade.

Midna – LYA!

Lya – (screaming, but with no sound)

Midna – LYA! DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THEY TELL YOU! DON'T BELIEVE THEM!

Lya – (still screaming, looks at Midna confused and terrified)

Lya disappears completely. Midna is left in the fields without anyone, since her guards all ran off.


	20. 300 Below and Confused

Avril555: Yeah I was going for a bit of creepiness when I wrote this part. I can't remember exactly what was going on in my life at the time (I can't believe it, but I wrote this about 4 years ago...) I think I may have started getting into some darker types of books and movies for a while, and that may have influenced the tone of this a little bit, though I can't say for sure. And as to all of the creatures in that last chapter, of course there's no one better to face them than Link and Lya, haha :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**300 Below and Confused**

300 feet below the surface of the planet Hyrule lies a small palace cut into the planet's rock layers. It's inaccessible from the surface. Indeed, few know it's there.

Lya lies on a rock altar in the middle of a slightly lit room. As she awakens:

Voice 1 – (a smooth and musical voice) We must make sure that Rista does not escape from her cell. She could ruin this for us.

Voice 2 – (a raspy, rough voice) She is not truly one of us. We should kill her and be done with it.

Voice 1 – Not yet. She could prove useful. Now all we have left to do is –

Voice 2 – (hissing) She's awake!

Lya – (sitting up quickly) Where am I? Who are you? What do you want from me?

Voice 1 – (stepping into the light; wearing a floor length cloak with a raised hood) We only want your help darling. (places a hand on Lya's shoulder) You are very important to us.

Lya – (jerking away) Don't call me darling. (gazing up at the hooded figure) Let me see your face. (Turning to Voice 2) Both of you.

Voice 2 – (cackling) She's a sharp one, don't you think so Ruta?

Ruta – Indeed she is. (drawing back her hood, revealing the face of a beautiful female Zora) Indeed she is.

Voice 2 – (ambling forward) I do believe she is the one we've been searching for.

Lya – (regarding the short, round figure in front of her with slight contempt) And who are you (in an annoyed tone)

Ruta - Well Briar, you'd better show her your face. You don't know what she can do yet.

Briar – (flipping back her hood to reveal an unnaturally twisted face of a Deku Scrub) Hello deary.

Lya – (staggering back a little) Where am I?

Ruta – Why, Your Highness, don't you know? You are in the Fortress, the only safe place that withstand the rage that is the Tempests. We're safe down here; from the world and from each other. (Briar snickers, Ruta grins)

Lya – What do you mean safe from the world? And, "Your Highness"? I am definitely not royalty.

Briar – You have no idea do you? You are the Chosen One.

Lya – I don't suppose that you're referring to Star Wars, so I really don't know what you're talking about.

Briar – (slightly confused) You're the Chosen One of the Tempests. The one that is to lead us to the greatness we've yearned for for so long.

Ruta – Out of this dark prison, and into the light world once again. We shall conquer those who banished us here. We shall reign over this planet like the queens that we were meant to be.

Lya – Alrighty then. (skeptically) Exactly how many of you people – no, sorry, _Tempests –_ are we talking about?

Briar – Our numbers aren't important here. Do not concern yourself with them. All you have to worry about is honing your abilities to achieve our goals.

Lya – What if I have different goals?

Briar – (taking a menacing step towards Lya) Different . . . goals? Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for _**our**_ goals to be fulfilled!

Voice – Easy Briar. We'll just have to help her with her goals, so she can help with ours. (Briar stiffens)

Ruta – Why Rista, what ever are you doing here?

Rista – (striding forward into the room, revealing the slim blond figure of a Hyrulian maiden) Coming to see our heroine of course. Welcome Lya.

Briar – (bristling tone) Rista, you should know better than anyone, we don't use the names given to us by _them._ We only use our true names here. Isn't that right, _Queen Zaria?_

Lya – (gasp) Queen Zaria? Zelda's mother?

Rista – I used to be.

Lya – But, what . . . how . . . everyone says that you're dead.

Rista – To them I am. I have no significance to them. They threw me out of the castle when Zelda was only two years old, because they thought that I was a danger to my husband, the king.

Lya – So, you're a Tempest?

Rista – Yes.

Lya – They have no idea that you're alive? Zelda, she doesn't know anything about this does she?

Rista – No. They felt it best to keep the truth from her. And seeing as how she's treated you on your journey, I doubt she'd believe anyone who told her the truth now.

Lya – You must tell her! It would make such a difference to her!

Rista – Maybe if it had been a few years ago, but not now. You're goal, it's to bring the young hero back, isn't it?

Lya – Yes. How did you know?

Rista – I have been watching you. You have too much potential to be trained by these to fools (gesturing at Ruta and Briar; seeing their protests) Shri has put me in charge of her.

Ruta – We shall see about that.

Briar – We were promised that we could train her.

Rista – Then tell Shri that.

Briar – Oh, we will, don't you worry about that.

Ruta and Briar leave in a huff. Rista turns back to Lya.

Rista – Now, shall we begin your training as a Tempest? Or an anti-Tempest, if I have my way.

Lya – Midna told me that she thinks a Tempest revived Ganondorf. Is that true?

Rista – Yes Lya, it was one of the Tempests. But that's a very long story. However, it involves you. Don't look so morose dear, it's all part of their master plan. They needed to eliminate the Hero of Time, your Link, from Hyrule for a time to reach their goal. They won't let you revive him ever, which is why I'm not training you to be one of them. You'll receive their basic training, and some of the more detailed practices, but only enough to defeat them. This way you'll be able to defeat them, or rather, the ones who have vile plans. Just do as I say, and you might make it out of here alive. Understand?

Lya – Yes, I understand perfectly.


	21. Reluctant Allies

Avril555: I think there are some other people reading, they just haven't commented. The next few chapters may get a little weird, looking back on them, I don't like them as much. Good news though: 2/3 of the story are up, so by the end of this week it should be finished and I'll start posting part 2, _The Return of a Hero_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Reluctant Allies**

Midna – (bursting into Zelda's room) Princess you must help me! They've taken her!

Zelda – (glancing up in shock) Midna? Midna! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were gone forever!

Midna – That's not important right now. They've taken her!

Zelda – Who've they taken? And who's "they"?

Midna – They've taken Lya! The Tempests have taken Lya!

Zelda – (stiffening) Well they can keep her!

Midna – WHAT!

Zelda – You heard me. They. Can. Keep. Her. I don't care.

Midna – Link would care!

Zelda – Well Link's not here is he? Noooooooo, he's not here because he's DEAD! Thanks to that little wretched creature, that you expect me to save, I'll never get to see him again!

Midna – Well she may be the only one who has the ability and the will to bring him back! You have to help me Zelda!

Zelda – I suppose I could come along and help you some how.

Midna – Good. Now hurry and get your things together. We have to find a way to get to their castle.


	22. White Wolfos

**Chapter 22**

**White Wolfos**

On a mountain top in the Snow Peaks:

Zelda – So you met a Tempest while you were searching for Lya?

Midna – I think so, but I'm not sure. She knew a lot about them.

Zelda – Let's just hope that you can find her again.

Midna – She told me that if I ever needed her again, I could find her here.

Zelda – But it's so cold here!

Midna – Don't be such a baby. And watch out for the – (Zelda screams) – Wolfos.

Zelda – (starts running across the snow) HEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Midna – (sighing) This is going to be a long day.

Voice – (icy; sweet) Easy my pets. (Wolfos turn toward the figure) They are our guests. You can't eat them. Yet.

Zelda – (cowering behind Midna) Wh-wh- who are you? What are you?

Voice – (coming forward out of the snow) Why Princess Zelda, is that you? What a pleasure to see you again. It's been so long.

Zelda – What do you mean? I don't know you. (looks at the girls long brown and white streaked hair; long, pointed finger nails; and her short, light blue tunic) Aren't you cold in that?

Voice – Why would I be? Because I'm Hyrulian like you? The Tempests come from many worlds you know.

Midna – If you are a Tempest, then maybe you can help us.

Voice – You seek one in the Fortress. The Chosen One of my people.

Midna – Yes.

Zelda – (snorting) The Chosen One? Lya? No way.

Voice – Ahh, Princess Zelda, you forget so quickly. Was it not a poor peasant boy who was chosen to be the hero of this world? Indeed, she is the poor, lost little girl who shall find redemption in our race.

Midna – Redemption?

Voice – Yes. Redemption. Each of us must find our purpose here. Mine, mine is to care for those who have been outcast to the snow and ice of the planet's northern area. My pets (indicating the Wolfos) help me to keep anyone from entering without permission.

Midna – What's your name?

Voice - . . . . . . . . . . . . . I was once called Diana, but now I am called Dasar. I will answer to either.

Midna – Dasar? Okay, we'll go with that. Now I need to know where a certain little doggie of mine has gotten to. That mischievous Lya disappeared into thin air a few days ago.

Dasar – Then she has been taken by the others. I can do nothing for her. I have tried many times, but to no avail. They refuse to le me return among them.

Midna – The other Tempests? Why?

Zelda – Maybe they didn't like her _pets._

Dasar – (shooting Zelda an annoyed look) No. I was disagreeing with them, breaking rules, freeing prisoners, they don't like to give more than a few chances to anyone. They locked me out of the Fortress; the only safe place for the Tempests. That is where they will have her. They will be watching her as closely as possible.

Midna – She's that important, huh?

Dasar – Yes. But, why did you call her a dog?

Midna – That's MY secret!

Dasar – I can tell you no more. But if you see any White Wolfos, be not afraid, for they shall carry messages to you. Messages of things I cannot say here.


	23. Grandpa, I Have Some Bad News

**Chapter 23**

**Grandpa, I Have Some Bad News**

Aryll – So . . . . Now what do we do?

Midna – We know where Lya is. Now we go and get her.

Zelda – How do we do that? We don't have weapons. We don't have back-up. We don't even know where this place is! We need to just bury Link, and forget about Lya.

Midna and Aryll – NO!

Aryll – How can you say that?

Midna – Why would you want to even consider giving up!

Zelda – Because. We'll never get her back. And ever if we do, who says she'll do anything? They're changing her down there! She won't come back as Lya. She'll be a Tempest. We can't help either of them.

Aryll – I know how we can fix one of our problems.

Zelda – Which one?

Aryll – The no weapons one.

Zelda – How? Do you know someone who can give us some. You know, they'll need to be on the lighter side because –

Aryll – Shut up already! My grandfather is a blacksmith.

Midna – Perfect Aryll. Let's go.

Outside Smith's House:

Aryll – Wait here. I need to tell him about Link first. He still doesn't know. (Midna and Zelda nod; Aryll knocks on the door) Grandfather! It's me Aryll! Can I come in?

Smith – Aryll? (coming to the door) I'm so glad to see you! Is Link with you? I haven't seen the boy in ages.

Zelda – You're not likely to ever see him again. (Midna elbows her in the ribs) OWWW!

Aryll – I'm sorry Grandfather. Someone should have told you this sooner. Link . . . Link was . . . killed.

Smith – (sharp intake of breath) killed? When?

Aryll – A few weeks ago. We've been searching for a way to bring him back. We think we have a way. It's our last hope. Please Grandfather. We need your help.

Smith – Of course Aryll. What do you need?

Aryll – We need swords, shields . . . weaponry. We need to be able to get through the Tempests' Fortress. We need them now Grandfather. I don't know how much time is left.

Smith – Come inside, all of you. (sigh) I'll give you what you need.

Midna – I'll just get our message and be right in then. (gesturing at the Wolfos standing at the edge of the trees) Dasar has sent news for us. (When she gets back) Lya has begun Tempest training, with someone named Rista. Dasar says as long as Rista has her she'll be safe. But if someone else steps in we're in trouble.

Zelda– Can't she give us any good news?

Midna – She found a way to get us into the Fortress.


	24. Shri

**Chapter 24**

**Shri**

Rista – No no no! What are you doing?

Lya – I can't do this!

Rista – Yes you can. This isn't hard! It's the simplest course we have. If you can't finish it then you can't be our Chosen One.

Lya – I don't want to be your Chosen One! I want to go home!

Briar – (walking in) This is your home Majesty.

Lya – No it's not! Hyrule Castle, that's my home.

Rista – (flinching) Briar, leave her be for now.

Briar – Oh Rista, you're too soft on her. Just because she knows your daughter, and she lived in your old home, that's no reason for you to be so easy on her. What would Shri say?

Rista – (sighing) If Shri think she can do better, tell her to come and train her.

Briar – Alright, I will. (waddles quickly out of the room)

Rista – Oh no. Lya, we need to find a way to get you away from here. NOW!

Lya – Rista –

Rista – No! If Shri gets you . . . you can't let her get to you Lya. We need to get you out of here. Away from her.

Lya – Please just tell me why!

Rista – Shri is our leader. The one who has been making the plans for you. She'll turn you into a Tempest, and the world will never accept you again. You'll have to give up Link. Like I gave up my Daltus.

Lya – I'm sorry, but that was a picture that I did not need. (shaking her head) Okay, what do I do, Rista?

Rista – Follow me, and do exactly what I say.


	25. Welcome to the Fortress, Zelda

**Chapter 25**

**Welcome to the Fortress, Zelda**

Aryll – This way. (beckoning them down a long hallway)

Midna – See Zelda. Dasar was a big help. She got us into their Fortress.

Zelda – Yeah. But she could've given us a map. It's not like there's going to be one lying on the ground somewhere.

Aryll – Look at this! I think it's a map of the Fortress!

Midna – (giving Zelda a smug look) I think we can manage.

Zelda – (sighing) whatever. Let's just get going here.

Midna – As you wish, Princess.

Aryll – Okay, I think I know where Lya will be. Dasar said they'll be crowning her today. Let's go this way.

Zelda – We're all going to die.

Midna and Aryll – ZELDA!

Zelda – What? It's true.

Midna – That's it! I've had it! Get her out of here Aryll!

Aryll – What am I supposed to do with her?

Midna – I don't know and I don't care! Just get her out of my sight!

Zelda – Don't bother. I'll find Lya on my own.

Midna – Have fun.

Lya – Rista we've been going in circles for hours. We passed that statue eight times. This isn't doing any good.

Rista – You'd be surprised Lya. They're having a hard time tracking us. What seems like circles to you is a completely erratic pattern to them. They won't catch us while we do this. If we head straight for the door they'll stop us.

Lya – Yeah well, (turning quickly) did you see that?

Rista – What?

Lya – It looked like a person ran across that hallway.

Rista – It was probably just a trick.

Lya – Yeah, well it looked like (turning again) Zelda!

Zelda – Lya! There you are! I knew I could find you before them! Let's go, now.

Lya – Wait! (turning back to Rista) You have to come with us!

Rista – No! I can't!

Lya – You have to! You don't have to be Zaria. You can be someone else! But you have to come back!

Zelda – Zaria? Lya what are you talking about?

Lya – I'll tell you later. Rista?

Rista – Fine. We need to hurry. Oh, and welcome to the Fortress, Zelda.


	26. Link Will Come Back

**Chapter 26**

**Link ****Will**** Come Back**

Aryll – Lya! (running and hugging her) I was starting to wonder if we'd ever see you again.

Lya – Well here I am. Come on, we've gotta get outta here.

Midna – Who's your friend?

Lya – This is Rista. She's coming with us.

Zelda – I think you owe me an apology Midna. I found her before you did.

Midna - Oh fine. I'm sorry. Now let's go!

Lya – Where to now Rista?

Rista – We need to go to the throne room, for them to crown you.

Lya – WHAT? I thought I wasn't supposed to be crowned! We're supposed to be getting out of here!

Rista – If they crown you, it'll make it easier to take them down later.

Lya – But that means that I'll be officially one of THEM.

Rista – We have to take that chance. We need you to do this.

Lya – No. I won't do it, I don't care what benefits there are. I want to go home.

Midna – That's why we're here. Rista, just let her come home.

Rista – You have no idea what you're up against.

Lya – That's why we need you. To help us figure out what we're dealing with.

Rista – Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand the risks.

Midna – Link would.

Lya, Aryll, and Zelda – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Midna – Oh grow up all of you! He could help us! More than you realize. If he ever finds out that you excluded him, he'd never forgive you.

Aryll and Zelda – NOOO!

Lya – You're right Midna. We do need his help.

Aryll and Zelda – NO!

Lya – Rista get us out of here. Link can do so much more for us than you know.

Rista – Fine. This way.


	27. A Wonderful Welcome

**Chapter 27**

**A Wonderful Welcome**

Zelda – It's so good to be home!

Aryll – Yeah.

Malon – You have to tell us what happened!

Navi – Come on! Tell us!

Zelda – (sigh) Well, I had been out searching for Lya –

Aryll – WHAT? You little liar! You were not! You didn't help until Midna came and forced you to!

Zelda – Well why don't YOU tell the story then. (tossing her head angrily)

Aryll – Here's what really happened. But if you want to hear all of it, we'd better get Lya and Midna.

Malon – Where are they?

Navi – I think the went to help that lady settle in.

Zelda – Has anyone else noticed that Rista's been walking on eggshells ever since she got here?

Aryll – Yeah, I did notice that. I think it might be because she's used to live here. Well not here in the castle, but here in Hyrule.

Navi – You never know, she might have lived here in the castle.

Zelda – I doubt that.

Navi – Like I said, you never know.

Rista's Room:

Midna – Rista are you all right?

Rista – Fine.

Midna – You seem kind of tense. Ever since we got back to the castle.

Rista – I'm fine. Really. Please just leave me be.

Midna – (sigh) alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me. (she leaves)

Lya – Rista, you didn't have to come back here. You could've stayed in a cottage outside of town.

Rista – Don't worry about me. No one will ever recognize me.

Lya – King Daltus might.

Rista – I don't plan on seeing him while I'm here.

Lya – He's planning on some kind of welcome party for us.

Rista – What?

Lya – Yeah, he's like, having this big ceremony and stuff. Actually, we've got to go now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

Rista – You don't look a bit sorry.

Lya – Well I tried. Hurry up.

Rista – But I –

Lya – No buts. You have to come. Now.

Rista – (nodding slowly) He shouldn't recognize me after all these years.

Lya – I suppose not. We need to just get this over with. They won't let us near Link's body until after the ceremony.

Rista – Alright alright. Lead the way.

Throne Room:

Rista – (whispering to Lya) I have so many memories in this room. This is where they ordered me to exile. After I became a Tempest.

Lya – Well they don't need to know about that. Just keep your head down and don't say anymore than you have to.

Rista – Right.

King Daltus- Welcome, young heroines. Today the five of you shall be knighted for you bravery.

Lya, Midna, Aryll, and Zelda – WHAT?

Aryll – But that takes forever!

Midna – Just say "thank-you" and let's go!

Lya – We have more important things to do!

Zelda – Don't any of you have respect for a proper ceremony? Go on Father.

King Daltus – Well Zelda, I think we should respect their wishes. Thank-you all for your valiantly! You can go now.

Lya, Midna, and Aryll – Yes!

King Daltus – But I wish to speak with Lady Rista.

Lya – No! I, I mean (sigh) have fun. I'm sorry Rista.

Rista – It's alright Lya. You couldn't have prevented it much longer anyway.

(Lya, Midna, and Aryll leave)

King Daltus – Step forth Lady Rista.

Rista – (in a whisper) Yes, Daltus.

King Daltus – Now Lady Rista, they told me that you helped them escape from a prison of some sort. I think they left something out. Would you mind elaborating on this event?

Rista – We were in the Fortress of the Tempests, husband.

King Daltus – The Fortress of the . . . wait, "husband"? (gasping) Zaria?

Rista – (looking up at him) Yes, Daltus.

Zelda – Wait, father, you don't mean that this is . . . mother?

King Daltus – Zelda –

Rista – Yes Zelda. I am your mother.

King Daltus – Well, Zaria. Welcome home.


	28. Ravens  Or Should It Be Cuccos?

**Chapter 28**

**Ravens . . . Or Should it be Cuccos?**

Lya – Okay Rista, what do I do?

Rista – Honestly, I don't know. I've never seen one of them bring someone back to life.

Lya – Great. Does anyone else have any ideas?

Midna – Try reciting something.

Lya – I don't think that will do anything, but we will try:

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, while I nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door, "'tis some visitor," said I, "tapping at my chamber door, only this and nothing more."

Zelda – This doesn't have anything to do with this situation.

Malon – Actually, it does. "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe is very similar to this situation. Continue please Lya.

Lya – I don't remember all of it. Let me skip a few stanzas. Okay, here is the eighth stanza:

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
>By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,<br>`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
>Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -<br>Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
>Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'<p>

Link's body begins to shake and glow. The lights in the room dim, and the glow covers Link entirely. A huge blast of light is soon followed by a loud banging noise. And then…

Link – cluck, cluck, cluck. Cock-a-doodle-doo! (the lights come back on and we see that Link is alive! But he's been transformed into a . . . . . . . CUCCO!)

Lya, Midna, Aryll, Zelda, Malon, and Rista –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lya – What did I do?

Rista – That, that should have worked. I think, if you had said the whole thing, instead of just part of it, it might have worked. But I don't know.

Midna – I'm sorry Lya. This is my fault. I'm the one who told you to recite something.

Lya – No Midna! It's not your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't remember the whole poem. If I had remembered, it would have worked the way it was supposed to. (turning to stare at Link) You are still Link, right?

Link – (clucking and squawking; nods insistently)

Lya – Well at least he's alive now. That's an improvement.

Midna – I suppose so.


	29. Cucco Speaker

I can't remember if the Cucco idea was mine, or if one of my cousins suggested it... I must give them credit, though, they helped with this story so much, and several of the random and hilarious plot twists were their ideas. Apparently they're just as crazy as I am, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Cucco Speaker**

In Link's Room:

Lya, Midna, Aryll, Zelda and Rista are all standing around Link's bed, staring at him as he watches Lya.

Lya – There has to be some sort of benefit to this. I mean, maybe we can use your new form as an advantage over Zant. Some how.

Link – (just gazes at Lya, obviously distresses for some reason) cluck, cluck.

Midna – Okay, that's just scary. We have no idea what he's saying to us. He might even be telling us how to change him back to a human. We need to find someone who understands cuccos.

Zelda – Let's get Navi to try. I think she can understand most creatures.

Aryll – Good idea. Let's go get her.

(Zelda, Aryll, and Midna leave to find Navi)

Lya – So Rista, how did it go with King Daltus?

Rista – I've been accepted back. I told him everything. He just seemed glad to have me back. Oh, and Lya, I think I want people to start calling me Zaria again. I've missed my name.

Lya – Alright, Queen Zaria.

Zaria – No, not queen. Just Zaria. (Rista is here on to be referred to as Zaria)

Navi – (flying in with the other three right behind her; they're all yelling at her to stop so they can explain) Hey Lya. What'd I miss? (seeing Link on the bed) What's with the cucco?

Aryll – That's what we've been trying to tell you!

Zelda – Link is the cucco!

Midna – Lya brought him back to life, but she transformed him to a cuckoo at the same time!

Navi – Well isn't this a nice little incident that we've gotten ourselves into? Hi Link.

Link – cluck, cluck, cluck, squawk!

Navi – Don't get smart with me mister! I'm the only one who can understand you, you know. You need my help right now. More than you realize.

Link – (in a much quieter and resigned tone) cluck, cluck, cluck.

Navi – He says he forgives you, Lya.

Lya – (sighing heavily) Thank goodness for that.

Navi – He also says that he wants to –

Link – SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK!

Navi - Well make up you're mind already! Do you want me to tell her or not? (Link shakes his head and squawks) Fine. Forget I mentioned it.

Lya – What are we supposed to do now?

Midna – We could always take him outside, so maybe he can learn to fly.

Zelda – Yeah, and when he's done flying, the cook can shoot him down and we'll eat him for dinner!

Aryll – (horrified) ZELDA!

Zelda – Well I'm just saying. Unless you want something bad to happen to him, you should let him stay in here.

Lya – I think we should take him outside, and we'll just guard him so no one hurts him. That way he can get some fresh air. (adding under her breath) and we can give him a bath.

Outside in the fields around the castle:

Link is flying in circles around the women, clucking and squawking angrily while he tries to dry his feathers off.

Lya – Stop complaining! You smelled bad after weeks of sitting in that room dead! We had to give you a bath!

Navi – He doesn't care that you gave him a bath Lya. Actually, he said he enjoyed it. He's mad because you let the rest of us watch.

Lya – (laughing) It's not like they could see anything, silly! You're all feathers!

Link – (landing on Lya's head) cluck, cluck, cluck.

Navi – He said –

Lya – That doesn't mean the rest of you had to watch.

Navi – (shocked) How did you . . . . how did you know?

Lya – I . . . I don't know. I just heard his voice, instead of clucking, I heard his voice saying that to me.

Navi – Well I guess I don't have to translate for _you_ anymore.


	30. Super Cucco

The idea for the Super Cucco came from the LoZ 4 Swords Misadventures on youtube.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Super Cucco **

Boy 1 – Hey, do you have your slingshot with you?

Boy 2 – Yeah. Why?

Boy 1 – Because I see a cucco! Over there! Come on! Let's go shoot it!

Boy 2 – Okay!

Lya – What advantages can you think of for him?

Midna – I don't know, I'm not used to having to come up with strategic advantages for a cucco.

Zelda – Well, he can distract the monsters for us while we go around them.

Aryll – I think he'd go along with that.

Zaria – He could always do surveillance for you. So you know what's up ahead of you, and you wouldn't be surprised by much.

Lya – That's a good idea, too.

Aryll – Hey, what are those boys doing over there?

Zelda – One of them has a slingshot!

Lya – Oh no! Link, look out!

Link spins around to look at Lya with a questioning glance. As soon as his back is turned one of the boys fires the slingshot. As it hits Link in the head, his eyes turn a furious shade of red. In a small burst of light, he is transformed into a Super Cucco, with flames surrounding him, and flying about two feet off the ground.

Midna – Wow. You don't see that everyday.

Boy 1 – Now look what you did!

Boy 2 – I want my mommy!

Boy 1 – Run!

Lya – (seeing Link about to fly after them) Don't!

Link – (turning around to Lya and calming down) cluck, cluck.

Lya – No you can't attack them, and don't complain. Come on, we're taking you back to the castle.

Link – (hangs his head, visibly ashamed; he follows Lya like a dog on a leash.)

Aryll – It's nice to know that she has things in control.

Midna – Did anyone else find that little incident disturbing?

Zaria – Definitely.

Zelda – Ditto.

Aryll – Oh come on, he's always listened to her like that.

Zelda – Never like that. He was obedient, but if he was being himself, he would have been giving those kids dirty looks over his shoulder. He didn't even glance back to see if we were following. That's really not like him.

Aryll – I guess you're right. HEY LYA! (Lya turns back to Aryll) I guess we found a strategic advantage!

Lya bursts out laughing, and everyone else joins in.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>The second part, <em>The Return of a Hero<em>, should be posted either later today or sometime over the weekend. That's the plan, anyway. Though things do have a nasty habit of not going according to plan ...


End file.
